1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a retractable anchor device which can be used to tie-down articles. The anchor is particularly useful when mounted to vehicles or boats. The anchor may also be used on military vehicles such as trucks, transport aircraft and ships, as well as, on vehicles which are designed to operate in the near zero gravity of space.
In one embodiment, the anchor device is attached to a surface and has a retractable U-shaped member to which a rope, strap, wire or other tension member (flexible or otherwise) can be secured. The U-shaped member is biased towards a retracted position and the anchor uses a locking system which holds the U-shaped member in the extended position. If the U-shaped member experiences a sufficient external force, (i.e., a sufficient to disengage the locking system) the U-shaped member is automatically caused to retract towards the retracted position. In another embodiment of the anchor, an actuator/sensing system is utilized to facilitate this safety retracting function. In still another embodiment of the anchor, the rear portion of the anchor, i.e., the part which seats into the surface, is enclosed by a sealed housing or dust cover. In still another embodiment of the anchor, each of two cylindrical portions of the anchor, which seat into the surface, is enclosed by a sealed housing or dust cover. In still another embodiment of the anchor, the anchor has a fixed outer portion which is fixedly mounted to the surface and a rotatable inner portion which rotates with the U-shaped member. In still another embodiment of the anchor, a flange plate is mountable to the anchor. In still another embodiment, the anchor uses a rotational locking system
2. Discussion of Background Information
Various types of anchoring devices are known. It is also known to utilize anchors which have portions that are retractably mounted to a surface.
Thus, for example U.S. Pat. No. 2,609,761 discloses a cargo securing mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 2,614,871 discloses an anchor for cargo tie-down devices. U.S. Pat. No. 2,729,417 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,719,418 both discloses retractable lashing attachment devices. U.S. Pat. No. 3,102,708 discloses a retractable rope hook. U.S. Pat. No. 3,142,264 discloses panel mounted tie-down terminals. U.S. Pat. No. 3,252,681 discloses a fastening device. U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,284 discloses an extensible and retractable tie-down fitting. U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,162 discloses flush seating, watertight and airtight anchorages for tie down gear and other equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,039 discloses a tie down anchor. U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,693 discloses a cargo anchoring device. U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,213 discloses an adjustable tie down device. However, none of these documents disclose a U-shaped member which can slidably retract and/or which is either biased towards a retracted position or is movable towards a retracted position via an actuator.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,091 describes a rope hook mount for attachment to the body of a vehicle. The device is described as having a mounting flange with a face conforming generally to the contour of the portion of the body of the vehicle upon which the mount is to be secured. The flange includes a raised portion integral therewith and extending outwardly away from the face of the flange. An aperture is formed in the raised portion and an elongated lip member extends inwardly from the raised portion toward the aperture. The lip member has an outer surface which is generally flush with the outer surface of the raised portion and an inner surface spaced from the face of the flange so that a rope or the like may be looped around the lip member and retained in position by both the lip member and the walls of the aperture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,113 describes a cargo tie down anchor unit which can be attached to automotive vehicles, or the like, featuring a slidable anchoring element which can be retracted into the anchor unit housing wherein the slidable anchoring element is positioned out of sight when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,095 describes a tie-down fitting comprising a body for attachment to fixed structure. The body includes a recess within which an elongated tang is pivotally fitted. A rope or line may be laid in transverse depressions in the body. One end of the tang can be pressed to project the opposite end above the transverse depressions. On release, the tang is biased toward the depressions to hold the line. A strain on the line moves the tang to its projected, tie-down position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,707 describes a load carrying vehicle. A plurality of back-up assembly mounted on beam members which support the load. Each back-up assembly includes an upright support member mounted on one of the beams, an upright sliding member slidably mounted on the support member for up and down sliding movement and a cap plate at an upper end of the sliding member for movement between a lowered position and a raised position. Timbers supported by the beams can engage sliding members of the back-up assemblies. Cap plates of a selected pair of back-up assemblies rest on each timber and the timer can engage sliding members of the pair of back-up assemblies.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,909 describes a cleat which is adapted to be moved between a stored position substantially flush with the deck of a marine vessel and an operative position projecting above the deck. The cleat is supported on a stem slidably mounted in a cylindrical opening in a housing member. The inner end of the stem is provided with a pin projecting laterally into a groove cut into the wall of the cylindrical opening in the housing. The grooves define a pathway for the pin to travel of such a configuration that the cleat can be moved from one position to another by partially withdrawing the stem from the housing and rotating it about its longitudinal axis to a predetermined degree in order to assume the second position. The cleat and housing are free of moving parts, are characterized by remarkable ease of operation and can be readily fabricated from corrosion resistant materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,754 describes in a flat bed cargo vehicle having a series of upwardly-opening pockets spaced there along, and cargo tie-down anchor members swingably disposed therein. Each pocket has a porous bottom wall permitting water to drain out of the pocket and each bottom wall comprises a series of baffles preventing flames in the zone beneath the pocket from traveling directly upwardly through the pores dead y the baffles, to detonate ammunition located on the bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,653 describes a plurality of securing devices which are attached to a supporting member for use in securing cargo to the supporting member. Each device includes a body member for being attached to the supporting member and an arm member pivotally attached to the body member for movement between a down position in which all of the arm member is positioned below the support plane of the supporting member so as not to interfere with the use of the supporting member and an up position in which a portion of the first end of the arm member extends above the support plane of the supporting member to allow the cargo to be secured relative thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,449 describes a tie down fitting adapted to fit within a stake hole in wall section of a pickup truck. The fitting includes a clamping plate dimensioned for insertion through the stake hole for engagement with the underside of the wall section. A cover plate engages the upper side of the section and is secured to the clamping plate by threaded fasteners. Aligned slots in the plates receive a hook member for pivotal movement between a recessed position flush with the wall section to a projected position where it is adapted for engagement by a cargo securing line or the like. A number of such fittings enable securement of cargo on the truck bed. In its recessed position the fitting is pressed to pivot it toward its projected position. Its center of gravity tends to maintain it in either its recessed or its projected position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,876 describes an article securing assembly for receiving a device to secure an object on a plurality of elongated slats mounted on an exterior horizontal surface of an automobile. The assembly includes a cavity in at least one of the slats. A tie-down member is disposed within the cavity for pivotal movement between a closed position in which the upper surface of the tie-down member does not extend above the upper surface of the slat and an open position such that a portion of the tie-down member extends above the upper surface of the slat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,921 describes a tie-down assembly is disclosed which includes a plastic guard rail that defines a central floor and spaced, parallel interior walls which cooperate to define a recess, a pair of beveled exterior surfaces disposed outside of the respective interior walls, and an array of slits in the floor. A clamp formed of a folded piece of sheet metal defines a sleeve section disposed in the recess and a shank section which passes through one of the slits in the floor. A tie-down ring is pivotally mounted in the sleeve section and is movable between a stowed position, in which no part of the clamp or tie-down member extends out of the recess, and a use position. Aligned openings are defined by the floor and the shank section of the clamp, and a single fastener can be positioned to pass through the aligned openings in order to secure the entire tie-down assembly in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,849 describes a retractable boat cleat which moves alternately between extended and retracted positions upon alternate depressions of the cleat. A pivotal latch with notched ends cooperates with a specially spaced recess in the cleat and a pair of compression springs to provide the alternate extension and retraction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,869 describes a tie down assembly includes a mounting plate and a cross bar. The cross bar defines an integral post and two opposed recesses which receive ends of a tie down bail. The integral post passes through a bearing washer and a central opening in the central panel and defines an enlarged head that secures the tie down assembly together.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,248 describes a device that has a hollow housing adaptable to be mounted in a marine deck and a spring-biased cleat is telescopically vertically movable therein. The cleat has a rotatably mounted cylinder cam which is engaged by one or more pins that function as cam followers and are releasably mounted to the housing. The cleat is selectively movable to its extended operating position by causing the rotation of the cam to position a different portion of the cam path or groove adjacent the follower via temporary downward force on the cleat and is thereafter automatically locked upon the next temporary force thereon to further rotate the cam.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,064 describes a cargo tie down permanently installable to the bed or floor of the cargo area of a pickup truck, trailer, or other vehicle, provides security for relatively thin, flat or narrow articles (e.g., sheet material, pipe, elongate extrusions, etc.) carried on the bed or floor. The tie downs are preferably installed in pairs, on opposite sides of the floor or bed. Each tie down may include one or more tie down rings or U-bolts, providing for the securing of a rope or other retainer laterally across the floor or bed. The device includes counterbores in the bottom, to provide clearance for the attachment fittings used to secure the U-bolts and/or rings in the device, and allowing for flush mounting of the device to the underlying surface. The device is formed to eliminate sharp edges, in order to better protect any articles with which it might come in contact, and includes a recess at each U-bolt or ring for clearance of the rope or retainer. The main body of the device may be formed of a variety of materials, such as aluminum or steel, either standard or stainless, or even plastic.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,897 describes a hook that is reciprocable between a recessed inoperative position and an exposed operative position and comprises a housing formed with a cylindrical side wall which has an open exterior end and an interior end with a circular end cap enclosing the side wall at the interior end to define a cylindrical opening therebetween. A flange extends radially outwardly from the open exterior end. A pair of apertures are formed through a central axial extent of the side wall at diametrically opposed locations and exteriorly facing marking notches formed on the exterior surface of the flange in circumferential alignment with the apertures. A support is positioned within the opening of the housing. The support has an interior extent in a cylindrical configuration and a forward extent with a hook. The cylindrical extent includes a pair of recesses. A pair of leaf springs each have a forward end, a rearward end and a central portion therebetween. The forward end is secured to the exterior surface of the housing. The rearward end is movable radially with respect to its associated aperture. The central portion has a forward extent and a rearward extent and extends into the housing. A coil spring is located between the forward surface of the end cap and the rearward surface of the housing and urges the housing to the deployed orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,437 describes a cargo tie down assembly and method of use thereof for a vehicle platform. The tie down assembly includes a tie down member for securing cargo on such a vehicle platform. The tie down member has an opening therethrough. An anchor is adapted to extend in a first opening in a rail of such a vehicle platform. The anchor extends across the opening in the tie down member for restricting movement of the tie down member between an operative and a retracted position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,684 describes a flush-mounted, spring-activated utility hook assembly designed to be attached to the side rails of a pick-up truck or to a vertical wall. The assembly consists of a cover plate having a hook slot from where a spring-biased utility hook pivots from a retracted position to an extended functional position. The assembly incorporates a hook release assembly which includes a book release tab that projects from the surface of the cover plate. When the assembly is not in use, the utility hook is maintained in a retracted position by the hook release assembly. When the hook release tab is moved outward, the assembly releases and causes the hook to move into its extended functional position. When a pair of assemblies are attached to a truck, a tie-down cord can be attached between the two hooks to secure a load. When the assembly is attached to a vertical wall, it can be used to hang a variety of items when the hook is placed in the extended position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,499 describes a retractable strap assembly is provided including a housing. Also included is a threaded post and a pair of clamps for removably and fixedly mounting the housing to a vehicle. Next included is a spool assembly situated within the housing and having a strap with a coupler on an end thereof. The strap is capable of being retracted within the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,917 describes a tie-down anchor for strapping cargo to a cargo bed. The tie-down anchor includes a receptacle member, which in turn includes a base and a mounting flange secured to the base. The mounting flange is mounted to the cargo bed in alignment with a mounting hole in the bed. A strap-receiving member is disposed in the receptacle member supported on the base for floating rotary and pivotal movement. The strap-receiving member includes a base leg having a length greater than the diameter of the mounting hole and an extension fixed to the base leg to create an opening for receiving the strap. The extension is narrower than the mounting hole so that the extension may pass through the mounting hole and extend above the bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,779 describes a cleat assembly including a housing and a securing members mounted therein for movement between operative and inoperative positions and a spring loaded poppit carried by the securing members and registerable with detents carried by the housing. The detents having openings therein confluent with the surface of the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,718 describes a vehicle cargo tie-down apparatus includes a grommet rotatably retaining a pin having an attached tie-down ring. The grommet has a generally tubular body with the pin positioned in a central aperture. Typically, the grommet body is positioned in a larger diameter first aperture in a trim piece and has a pair of resilient legs extending through a smaller diameter second aperture in a supporting wall covered by the trim piece. The pin is rotatably retained in the central aperture by a radially extending flange at one end and a locking flange at an opposite end and the legs prevent removal of the grommet from the supporting wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,696 describes a cargo restraint has a D-ring with cold-headed opposed end portions spaced slightly apart and trapped in a gap in a passageway of an anchor bracket and tensioned against edges of the gap to prevent rattling and withdrawal of the ends of the D-ring out of the bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,285 describes a pop-up tie down device includes a body member having an attachment member for securing the body member to the stake hole of a side wall in a vehicle carrier. The anchor member includes a cavity which holds a pop-up tie down device. The pop-up tie down device is movable from a retracted position within the cavity to an extended position wherein a portion of the tie down device protrudes from the cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,440 describes a tethering device for anchoring a tether has a cup rotatably held within a cylinder, with the cylinder mounted approximately flush in a flat surface, such as a boat deck. A loop of fibrous material, such a strap, has a first end removably anchored in the cup by passing around an anchoring pin. A second fibrous loop end is exposed above the deck surface for tethering a block, fitting, or the like. The tethering device provides for a low profile tether anchor, for rotation of the loop,and is water tight to prevent water flow through the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,441 describes a stake pocket tie down for a motor vehicle having a cargo area defined by a first sidewall, a second sidewall, a bed and a tailgate is disclosed. The first sidewall has a stake pocket defined by a top surface and a downwardly extending flange. The stake pocket tie down includes a cap, a first locking plate and a second locking plate. The cap has a wall with a first aperture and a second aperture and a flange radially extending from the wall. The first locking plate has male clasp and a finger disposed in the first aperture. The second locking plate has female clasp engaged with the male clasp and a finger disposed in the second aperture.
Such anchors, however, do not have the ability to retract completely out of the way when they experience a predetermined external force. None of these anchor or tie-down devices allow the fixing device to retract completely out of the way or to disappear into a body. Accordingly, none of these devices retract a U-shaped member out of the way so that it will not catch an occupant""s clothing. Moreover, such devices do not have a locking system which locks the a U-shaped member in an extended position while being biased towards a retracted position. Finally, none of these device disclose the use of an actuator to control the position of the U-shaped member, much less, an actuator which uses a load-sensing and/or force-sensing system/circuit/device to ensure that the U-shaped member is moved to an extended position and/or moved to a retracted position when subjected to a predetermined external force. Finally, none of the prior art devices disclose of suggest a U-shaped member which is both rotatably mounted and biased towards the retracted position, or one which discloses any of the embodiments described herein, or which have their inherent advantages.
The invention provides for a retractable anchor device that includes a mounting part which is securable to a surface and a generally U-shaped member to which a tension member can be secured. The U-shaped member is slidably mounted to the mounting part and includes a first end and a second end. A retracting system that causes the U-shaped member to move to a retracted position when the U-shaped member experiences a predetermined external force sufficient to disengage the locking system is also provided. The retracting system comprises at least one of first and second biasing mechanisms wherein the first biasing mechanism biases the first end towards the retracted position and the second biasing mechanism biases the second end towards the retracted position, and an actuator, wherein the actuator moves the U-shaped member towards at least one of the extended position and the retracted position, and wherein the U-shaped member is movable between the extended position whereby at least a portion of the U-shaped member is positioned above an upper surface of the mounting part to the retracted position whereby the U-shaped member is positioned approximately flush with or below the upper surface of the mounting part.
The mounting part may include an outer mounting part which is configured to be fixed to the surface and an inner movable mounting part and the U-shaped member may be slidably movably mounted to the inner movable mounting part.
The retractable anchor may further include a locking system which releasably locks the U-shaped member in the extended position, wherein the locking system includes a first locking mechanism which releasably prevents movement the first end towards the retracted position and a second locking mechanism which releasably prevents movement the second end towards the retracted position.
The retracting system may include the actuator, wherein the actuator is configured move the U-shaped member towards at least one of the extended position and the retracted position. The retractable anchor may further include one of a force sensing system and a load sensing system configured to cause the actuator to move the U-shaped member towards the retracted position.
The first end may include an enlarged portion which releasably engages first locking mechanism and the second end may include an enlarged portion which releasably engages second locking mechanism.
The mounting part may include indented or recessed surfaces which allow a user to grip the U-shaped member with the user""s fingers, whereby the user can move the U-shaped member to an extended position.
The retracting system may include the first and second biasing mechanisms, the first biasing mechanism being mounted onto the first end in an area between an end of the first end and a bottom surface of the mounting part and the second biasing mechanism being mounted onto the second end in an area between an end of the second end and a bottom surface of the mounting part. The retractable anchor may further include a first sealing member arranged to provide sealing between the first end and the mounting part and a second sealing member arranged to provide sealing between the second end and the mounting part.
The retractable anchor may further include a first nut which releasably engages a first locking member and a second nut which releasably engages a second locking member. The retracting system may include the first and second biasing mechanisms, the first biasing mechanism being a first spring and the second biasing mechanism being a second spring, the first spring being mounted onto the first end in an area between the first nut and a bottom surface of the mounting part and the second spring being mounted onto the second end in an area between the second nut and a bottom surface of the mounting part.
The retractable anchor may further include one of a housing, an enclosure, and a cover mounted to a back portion of the mounting part.
The retractable anchor may further include a first cover mounted to a back portion of the mounting part and a second cover mounted to a back portion of the mounting part, the first cover preventing debris from contacting the first end and the second cover preventing debris from contacting the second end.
The retractable anchor may further include first and second locking mechanisisms which each comprise a cylindrical member that includes an internal projection and slots. The mounting part may include a first cylindrical section which projects from a back surface of the mounting part and a second cylindrical section which projects from a back surface of the mounting part, each of the first and second locking mechanisms being respectively mounted to the first and second cylindrical sections.
The invention also provides for a retractable anchor device that includes a mounting part which is securable to a surface and a generally U-shaped member to which a tension member can be secured. The U-shaped member is slidably mounted to the mounting part and includes a first end and a second end. A locking system releaseably locks the U-shaped member in the extended position. The locking system comprises a first locking mechanism which releasably prevents movement the first end towards the retracted position and a second locking mechanism which releasably prevents movement the second end towards the retracted position. A retracting system causes the U-shaped member to move to a retracted position when the U-shaped member experiences a external force sufficient to disengage the locking system. The U-shaped member is movable between the extended position whereby at least a portion of the U-shaped member is positioned above an upper surface of the mounting part to the retracted position whereby the U-shaped member is positioned approximately flush with or below the upper surface of the mounting part.
The mounting part may include an outer mounting part which is configured to be fixed to the surface and an inner movable mounting part, wherein the U-shaped member is slidably movably mounted to the inner movable mounting part.
The retracting system may include a first biasing mechanism biasing the first end towards the retracted position and a second biasing mechanism biasing the second end towards the retracted position.
The retracting system may include an actuator, wherein the actuator is configured move the U-shaped member towards at least one of the extended position and the retracted position. The retractable anchor may further comprise one of a force sensing system and a load sensing system configured to cause the actuator to move the U-shaped member towards the retracted position.
The first end may include an enlarged portion which releasably engages first locking mechanism and the second end may include an enlarged portion which releasably engages second locking mechanism. The enlarged portions may be nuts.
The mounting part may include indented or recessed surfaces which allow a user to grip the U-shaped member with the user""s fingers, whereby the user can move the U-shaped member to an extended position against the biasing force of the biasing mechanisms.
The retracting system may include a first spring and a second spring, the first spring being mounted onto the first end in an area between an end of the first end and a bottom surface of the mounting part and the second spring being mounted onto the second end in an area between an end of the second end and a bottom surface of the mounting part. The retractable anchor may further include a first sealing member arranged to provide sealing between the first end and the mounting part and a second sealing member arranged to provide sealing between the second end and the mounting part.
The retractable anchor may further include a first nut which releasably engages the first locking member and a second nut which releasably engages the second locking member. The retractable anchor may further include a first spring and a second spring, the first spring being mounted onto the first end in an area between the first nut and a bottom surface of the mounting part and the second spring being mounted onto the second end in an area between the second nut and a bottom surface of the mounting part.
The retractable anchor may further include one of a housing, an enclosure, and a cover mounted to a back portion of the mounting part.
The retractable anchor may further include a first cover mounted to a back portion of the mounting part and a second cover mounted to a back portion of the mounting part, the first cover preventing debris from contacting the first end and the second cover preventing debris from contacting the second end.
Each of a first and second locking mechanisms may be a cylindrical member which includes an internal shoulder and slots.
The mounting part may include a first cylindrical section which projects from a back surface of the mounting part and a second cylindrical section which projects from a back surface of the mounting part, each of a first and second locking mechanisms being respectively secured to the first and second cylindrical sections.
The invention still further provides for a retractable anchor device that includes a mounting part which is securable to a surface, a generally U-shaped member to which a tension member can be secured, the U-shaped member being slidably mounted to the mounting part and including a first end and a second end, a locking system which releasable locks the U-shaped member in the extended position, the locking system comprising a first locking mechanism configured to prevent movement the first end towards the retracted position and a second locking mechanism configured to prevent movement the second end towards the retracted position, a first nut mounted to the first end, the first nut being configured to releasably engage the first locking member, a second nut mounted to the second end, the second nut being configured to releasably engage the second locking member, a first biasing mechanism mounted to the first end between the first nut and the mounting part, a second biasing mechanism mounted to the second end between the second nut and the mounting part, and each of the first and second biasing mechanisms respectively biasing the first and second ends towards the retracted position, wherein the U-shaped member is movable between the extended position whereby at least a portion of the U-shaped member is positioned above an upper surface of the mounting part to the retracted position whereby the U-shaped member is positioned approximately flush with or below the upper surface of the mounting part.
The mounting part may include an outer mounting part which is configured to be fixed to the surface and an inner movable mounting part, wherein the U-shaped member is slidably movably mounted to the inner movable mounting part.
The retracting system may include an actuator, wherein the actuator is configured move the U-shaped member towards at least one of the extended position and the retracted position.
The invention also contemplates a retractable anchor device that includes a mounting part which is securable to a surface, the mounting part comprises a first cylindrical section which projects from a back surface of the mounting part and a second cylindrical section which projects from a back surface of the mounting part, a generally U-shaped member to which a tension member can be secured, the U-shaped member being slidably mounted to the mounting part and including a first end and a second end, a locking system which releasable locks the U-shaped member in the extended position, the locking system comprising a first locking mechanism configured to prevent movement the first end towards the retracted position and a second locking mechanism configured to prevent movement the second end towards the retracted position, each of a first and second locking mechanisms being respectively secured to the first and second cylindrical sections of the mounting part, a first enlarged diameter portion arranged on the first end, the first enlarged diameter portion being configured to releasably engage the first locking member, a second enlarged diameter portion arranged on the second end, the second enlarged diameter portion being configured to releasably engage the second locking member, a first biasing mechanism mounted to the first end between the first enlarged diameter portion and the mounting part, a second biasing mechanism mounted to the second end between the second enlarged diameter portion and the mounting part, each of the first and second biasing mechanisms respectively biasing the first and second ends towards the retracted position, wherein the U-shaped member is movable between the extended position whereby at least a portion of the U-shaped member is positioned above an upper surface of the mounting part, to the retracted position whereby the U-shaped member is positioned approximately flush with or below the upper surface of the mounting part.
The invention also provides for a retractable anchor device that includes a mounting part which is securable to a surface, a generally U-shaped member to which a tension member can be secured, the U-shaped member being slidably mounted to the mounting part and including a first end and a second end, a retracting system that causes the U-shaped member to move to a retracted position when the U-shaped member experiences a predetermined external force sufficient to disengage the locking system, and the retracting system comprising at least one of (a) first and second biasing mechanisms wherein the first biasing mechanism biases the first end towards the retracted position and the second biasing mechanism biases the second end towards the retracted position, or (b) an actuator, wherein the actuator moves the U-shaped member towards at least one of the extended position and the retracted position. The U-shaped member is movable between the extended position whereby at least a portion of the U-shaped member is positioned above an upper surface of the mounting part, and the retracted position whereby the U-shaped member is positioned approximately flush with or below the upper surface of the mounting part.
The invention also provides for a retractable anchor device that includes a mounting part which is securable to a surface, a generally U-shaped member to which a tension member can be secured, the U-shaped member being slidably mounted to the mounting part and including a first end and a second end, a locking system which releasable locks the U-shaped member in the extended position, the locking system comprising a first locking mechanism configured to prevent movement the first end towards the retracted position and a second locking mechanism configured to prevent movement the second end towards the retracted position, a first nut mounted to the first end, a second nut mounted to the second end, a first biasing mechanism mounted to the first end between the first nut and the mounting part, a second biasing mechanism mounted to the second end between the second nut and the mounting part, and each of the first and second biasing mechanisms respectively biasing the first and second ends towards the retracted position, wherein the U-shaped member is movable between the extended position whereby at least a portion of the U-shaped member is positioned above an upper surface of the mounting part to the retracted position whereby the U-shaped member is positioned approximately flush with or below the upper surface of the mounting part.
The invention also provides for a retractable anchor device which utilizes a mounting part which is securable to a surface, the mounting part comprises a first cylindrical section which projects from a back surface of the mounting part and a second cylindrical section which projects from a back surface of the mounting part, a generally U-shaped member to which a tension member can be secured, the U-shaped member being slidably mounted to the mounting part and including a first end and a second end, a locking system which releasable locks the U-shaped member in the extended position, the locking system comprising a first locking mechanism configured to prevent movement the first end towards the retracted position and a second locking mechanism configured to prevent movement the second end towards the retracted position, a first enlarged diameter portion arranged on the first end, a second enlarged portion arranged on the second end, a first biasing mechanism mounted to the first end between the first enlarged portion and the mounting part, a second biasing mechanism mounted to the second end between the second enlarged portion and the mounting part, and each of the first and second biasing mechanisms respectively biasing the first and second ends towards the retracted position, wherein the U-shaped member is movable between the extended position and the retracted position.
The invention further provides for a method of installing any one of the herein mention retractable anchor devices wherein the method includes forming at least one opening in the surface wherein the at least one opening is sized to receive a portion which projects from a back surface of the mounting part and at least one of fixing, attaching, fastening and removably securing the mounting part to the surface.
Other exemplary embodiments and advantages of the present invention may be ascertained by reviewing the present disclosure and the accompanying drawing.